FanFic:Winx Club Fanon Without Wings/Book 1: New Friends
Book 1: New Friends : : : : : : :{| class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" border="0" style="width:100%" ! style="width:16em; text-align:left" | Chapter 7: Grounded ! | |- | colspan="2" | = By the following morning, the story of what happened at Cloud Tower, and to the girls, had traveled like a wild fire. Few seemed sympathetic, others found this amusing, others found it disgraceful. Breakfast "I cannot believe how quickly the story has spread." said Liona "I don't know what's worse." said Aliana in a stressed voice, "The punishment we're getting, or people asking us what Cloud Tower was like." "Hey girls!" said Aimee, "Sorry about losing your powers. But why didn't you tell me you were breaking into Cloud Tower? That would've been a blast." "Go away, Aimee." said Aliana in an angry voice. "Okay, okay." Aimee replied walking away. "You don't have to be rude." said Dalia. "I can't help it." "There there." said Summer putting a hand on Ali's shoulder "Letter for Katherine Peters." said Livy appearing next to the girls "Thank you Livy." said Katherine taking the letter from livy "Any time. Though I recommend you open it right away." He flew off "Oh no!" Katherine said with a horrified look "Look everyone." said Oleo "Peters has got herself a howler." a few people laughed "Go on Kathy." said Samantha sympathetically "It might be worse if you face your mother and she finds out you didn't open it." "You're right." said Katherine in a squeaky voice "What's a howler?" Liona asked "You'll find out." said Dalia. When Katherine opened it, she dropped it as it folded into a mouth and Bloom's voice came out magnified a hundred times. "KATHERINE PETERS!" the howler shouted "HOW DARE YOU BREAK INTO CLOUD TOWER! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! WHEN I RECEIVED FARAGONDA'S MESSAGE LAST NIGHT, GRANDPA ORITEL AND GRANDMA MIRIAM THOUGHT I WOULD DIE OF SHAME! WHAT DISGUSTS ME EVEN MORE, IS THAT YOU LED OTHER STUDENTS INTO BREAKING INTO CLOUD TOWER AS WELL! YOU COULD'VE BEEN HURT OR WORSE! I FULLY SUPPORT FARAGONDA'S DECISION TO SUSPEND YOUR POWERS, AND I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF SHE EXPELLED YOU! YOUR FATHER AND I DID NOT BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! AND TELL SAMANTHA THAT HER PARENTS WILL BE ALONG LATER TO HAVE A WORD WITH HER! When the howler had finished, it burst into flames and crumbled up. "That was horrible." said Summer "I'll say." said Liona "I lost my appetite." said Katherine pushing her plate away "So have I." said Samantha "And your parents are coming later." said Dalia "That's not going to be good." "Between you and me, I'd rather have a howler." "It could've been worse." said Aliana and the girls just stared "Never mind." Detention A while later in the dorm "I'm worried about Sam." said Summer, "She's been in Ms. F's office for a long time." "And they usually go badly." said Liona, sighing. "Hey girls." said Samantha walking in. "Sam!" they chorused. "How did it go?" Aliana asked, propping her head up with her hand. "Brutal." said Samantha, "Two weeks on my watch. This is no way to behave in Alfea young lady. I have no desire to repeat this experience anytime soon." "I can't imagine what my parents are going to say to me the next time I see them." said Katherine, groaning. "In any case, we better get down to Grizelda's office." said Liona checking her watch, "We start our detention tonight." ''A few minutes later'' "Your detention will last until every spot in the school has been cleaned." said Grizelda, "And remember, no magic is to be used." "How can we use magic if we don't have our powers?" Aliana asked. "Don't get smart with me, miss Aliana. And while you six are cleaning, the rest of the school and staff will be at that concert in magix. Since you can't go, maybe one of your classmates will pick you up a T-shirt." ''Later'' Summer hummed as she mopped up the floor to the 5th room in Alfea - the hall. "Are you guys gonna help or what?" Samantha sighed, dropping her broom. "I did nothing wrong!" Liona said, lying on the floor, sketching. "So I won't do any work." "Same as 'her." Aliana agreed. "I am not going to do this all on my own!" Dalia said, sitting down. "Well, we can't just give in now, can we? Or this detention will last forever!" shouted Katherine, breaking the silence. "Yeah, we gotta find a way to have fun while doing this work." Samantha agreed. A smile flashed across Liona's tanned face. "And I got the perfect way to do it." A few beeps from her mobile phone were heard as the other girls continued to work. Party Time! "Andro!" Katherine called, running up to her beloved boyfriend, "I'm so happy you could be here!" "Your friend Liona called us." Andro smiled, "She said you needed help with something." "Oh, it's urgent!" Katherine giggled, pulling Andro towards the school's door. "Hi, Dalia." Harry said, with a charming smile, "How are you on this beautiful evening?" "Fine." Dalia blushed, taking Harry's hand, "And I'm even better now that you're here!" "Come on, Kath. Let's go inside!" Andro suggested, taking Katherine's hand. "Let's go, sunshine." Harry agreed, him and Dalia running up the stairs. "Hey, Ali." Andy said, rubbing his arm shyly. "Err, what's up?" "Oh, just the usual." Ali's face lit up as Andy appeared, "We need the help of somebody experienced. Like you." "What exactly do you need help with?" Andy asked, sitting next to Ali on the log. "I'll tell you when we get inside." Aliana replied, standing up and pushing Andy up the steps. "Guess who!" said Alessandro, Liona's boyfriend, standing behind her. "Did you miss me, Li-Li?" "Quit it with the nicknames!" Liona laughed, "And yes, I did miss you. A bit!" Alessandro faked a sad face. "That's disappointing." "Get in there!" Liona chuckled playfully. "They all look so happy..." sighed Summer. "I wish I had someone. Oh well..." "Bah, who cares?" Samantha replied, "At least we got each other." "Yes!" Summer agreed. "Shall we go?" "Last one up's a witchy witch!" Samantha giggled, racing up the steps. "WAIT FOR ME!" Summer shouted, following her. And for the girls, the fun began. ''In Alfea'' "Okay, so this is our situation..." Dalia explained, "I exchanged my Linphean necklace for Katherine's life." "Good decision." Andro intruded. "Tut-tut-tut!" Dali replied, hiding a smile. "No interruptions if you please. Liona..." "And we decided to break into Cloud Tower, you know, the school for witches? Oh yeah, we decided to break into Cloud Tower to get Babi Ariel's necklace back. The witches had held Katherine captive, remember?" Liona continued. "And they blackmailed Dalia into giving them the necklace, right?" Harry guessed. "Exactly." smiled Liona. "Go on then, Sum." "That night we sneaked out of the underground tunnels connecting the three schools. This weird thing happened where it suddenly became darker and a lot colder. Dalia found a candle and lead the way to Cloud Tower, those many hours were torture." Summer told them. "It could have been a battle ghost." Alessandro said, after a few moments. "A what?" Aliana asked, confused. "A battle ghost. It's kind of a ghost of how everyone was feeling in a past battle; cold and blind." Alessandro explained. "And what is a battle that took place in the underground tunnels?" he asked. "THE BATTLE OF THE 3 SCHOOLS OF MAGIX!" the girls chorused. "You know, the one where our moms were fighting the Trix?" Katherine told the boys. "My turn." Samantha butted in, "We finally found Cloud Tower. We split up and searched the place thoroughly but there was no trace of Dalia's necklace. Not even in the dorms." "So where DID you find it?" Andy asked, suddenly interested. "We met back in the Main Hall." Samantha continued, "And what we saw was not pleasant. One of the witches, Bolt, had us cornered." "Okay, I'll carry this thing on, ma ladies." Aliana smiled, "We all fought for a long, tiring time. And finally, Summer wiped her out for good. It was only a knock out though. Katherine got the necklace and we returned to the tunnels. That's where it all went wrong." "Miss Grizelda caught us and gave us detention." Katherine continued, sadly, "And Faragonda removed our powers from us. My mom sent me a howler and we were in for it in detention. The whole of the school gets to go to this concert except us." "Gee, that musta been horrible." Andro groaned. "But what did you have to do instead?" "Clean the entire school." Dalia said. "THAT'S WHERE YOU COME IN!" they all chorused. "A few second thoughts..." Harry groaned. "You can do it with me, sugar!" Dalia said, passing him an identical broom to hers. "HOP TO IT!" Katherine ordered. Samantha hit the music and they all started to clean. Party crashers After cleaning the school, the girls took the guys to their dorm to have some real fun. "Alright!" said Liona turning on some music, "This is where the real fun begins." "With the boring stuff done, lets rock out." said Samantha while moving to the rhythm. "I'm not sure mom and dad will approve of this, sis." said Andro, concerned. "Don't get brotherly on me tonight. Tonight, it's the ten of us having fun." "Sam's right." said Dalia grabbing Harry, "Let's let lose." For about fifteen minutes, the girls and guys had the time of their lives, when all of the sudden they heard a loud rumbling. "What was that?" Summer asked, scared. "Sounded like a quake." said Alessandro with Liona holding his arm. "On Magix? Not likely." said Katherine, "Let's get outside and find out what it was." said Aliana, bravely. A few corridors down, the group stopped in their tracks when they noticed a large hole in the wall. "What could've done this?" Summer asked, upset. "Whatever it was, it's gotta've been pretty huge." said Andy, as the boys took out their swords. "And I think I know what 'IT' was." said Dalia in a scared voice. "Please enlighten us." said Liona, jokingly. "Just turn around." They swiftly swooped their heads around. And behind them was an enormous three-headed dog. "A Cerberus!" Alessandro shouted. "Girls, stay behind us." said Andro, protectively. "It will do you no good." said Freeze behind them. "Oh great. These clowns." said Aliana. "Who you calling clowns?" Illusion asked in rage. "Don't answer that." said Bolt charging up an attack, "You all aren't gonna be around much longer." "Come and get us witches." Katherine called as the girls ran down a corridor. "Girls, wait!" Haydin called after them. "Katherine, I hope you've got an idea or we're dead meat!" said Dalia, nervously. "I'm working on it." said Katherine. "That's encouraging." replied Summer, sarcastically. "I've got something. The Magical Reality Chamber is this way." "I see what you're getting at." said Liona, Within moments, the girls lured the witches to the Magical Reality Chamber. While Katherine had Liona hide and stand ready, the other girls went into the chamber. "Now we got you where we want you." said Freeze. "Are you sure about that?" Aliana asked, smiling slyly. Using moves they learned in Gymnastics class, the girls maneuvered out of the chamber and closed the door. "Go, Liona." instructed Dalia. "Done. I even set it up so their powers get cancelled out." said Liona, "They can't get out of there unless someone lets them out." "Now that's done, let's go check on the guys!" suggested Samantha. They went outside to the quad and found that the guys already had the cerberus tied up by the legs. "What happened to you girls?" Andro asked. "Yeah, ya missed all the fun." said Harry, sarcastically. At that moment the bus from the concert returned. All the students and staff all stepped off, but so did Katherine's parents. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Katherine asked, nervously. "We decided to come and check up on you when we ran into your class outside that concert in Magix." Sky explained. "Looks like they will have to stick around for explanations." said Faragonda, knowingly. "I agree." said Bloom and Grizelda together. Rewards After the staff freed the witches from the MRC, Faragonda gave them a good scolding and sent them back to CT. "I am very disappointed in you three!" Faragonda said sternly, "Stealing from my students, attacking them out of rage, and setting a vicious monster on them. You three truly are the Trix's daughters. Once Ms Griffin has given you a proper punishment, I will be sure to send your powers back. Now off with you." "We'll take this beast back to Red Fountain for the time being, headmiss F." Harry said, casually. "Very well boys." "See you tomorrow girls!" said Alessandro, with a smile. And with that, they left on their Levi-bikes with the restrained Cerberus in tow, and Faragonda turned to the girls. "We would like to have a word with you six in my office first thing in the morning." said Faragonda. "Yes headmistress." the girls chorused. The next day "We were watching the replays from last night, and we couldn't help but be impressed." said Faragonda, smiling. "Does this mean we're off the hook?" Ali asked. "Yes. Though next time, party first then clean." said Bloom. "Does this mean I'm out of your punishment, mom?" Katherine asked "Normally I would say no, but your father and I noticed you showed a bit of leadership last night." "Like mother, like daughter. So this time, we will let it slide." said Sky. "And here are your powers back girls." said Faragonda. Later in the dorm "I feel rockin;." said Liona after they received their powers back. "And I can make myself snow cones again." said Aliana holding one up. "Lets make a pact, that from this day forward, we will work as one." said Summer. "I'm with Summer." said Samantha. "Here here." said Katherine. "Count me in." said Dalia, jumping with joy. "Save room for us." said Aliana and Liona, smiling. With that they all put their hands together and shouted, "NEW WINX!" End of Book 1 Category:Fanon Stories Category:Dalia Category:Katherine Peters Category:Fanfiction